hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Tropical Storm Aka (2020)
Tropical Storm Aka (Hawaiian: "shadow, reflection", pronounced Ah-kuh) was one of the most costly tropical cyclones to ever effect the U.S state of Hawaii, mostly due to the rarity of them. The ninth named storm of the 2020 Pacific hurricane season, Aka originated from a cluster of thunderstorms near the Central Pacific Hurricane Center's (CPHC)'s area of responsibility which gradually intensified into a tropical storm. Shortly after this, an upper-level trough nearby caused the storm to re-curve north and make a direct hit (not a landfall, however) on the densely populated island of Oahu, causing intense flash flooding and some of the strongest wind gusts recorded on the island alone. Meteorological history On August 10, The NHC noticed a area of persisting showers and thunderstorms east of 140th meridian west and began to monitor it for potential cyclone development. The disturbance continued to meander east for the next 2 days before turning west and entering the CPHC's area of responsibility, where it was given a medium chance of development. The disturbance began to rapidly organize afterwards, and was marked Tropical Depression Eight-C early on August 14. The depression slowly moved west, although it still having its convection displaced. The next day, the system was sufficently organized enough to be named Tropical Storm Aka on August 15. Aka reached an initial peak intensity of 50 mph (80 km/h) and then began to interact with a upper-level trough shortly after this intensification, and consequently began to weaken. As of a result of this, most forecast models set Aka to dissipate in the next 2 days. Aka then weakened into a tropical depression again early on August 16. This interaction with the trough caused Aka to move north into a area of mostly calm wind shear and warmer waters yet again, and Aka re-intensified into a tropical storm on the evening of August 16. Aka continued northeast for the next day, becoming a much more large but strong system. As well as intensifying, Aka began to acquire a "comma" shape, a characteristic suggesting a strong tropical storm. The NHC noted this and further forecasted that Aka would become a Category 1 hurricane before sweeping through Oahu. As Aka's center came within a mere 30 miles of Honolulu, Hawaii, Aka reached a second peak intensity of 70 mph (115 km/h) on August 18. Shortly after Oahu suffering a direct hit that day from Aka (differentiated from a landfall), Aka began to weaken as a result of the colder waters surrounding Hawaii. Thereafter, Aka was downgraded to a tropical depression as it moved north away from Hawaii. Aka then degenerated into a remnant low on August 19th and dissipated on August 20th. Preparations As the storm began to intensify and move northeast towards Oahu, the NHC issued Tropical Storm Warnings and Hurricane Watches for the islands of Oahu and Molokai. All flights to and from Daniel K. Inouye International Airport in Honolulu and Molokai Airport in Kaunakakai were cancelled. Residents were also advised to follow hurricane preparedness actions on the island for possibly the first time. Evacuations were also ordered for the island of Oahu as the storm approached, as Hawaiian Governor David Ige warned "This violent storm may be the most terrible to ever strike our beautiful state in years. I advise facing evacuation orders or facing consequences." Impacts Hawaii As of a result of the storm, the majority of the state closed beaches in and around the state due to a threat of coastal flooding, rip currents, and swells generated by the storm. A woman on Hawai’i island was killed, however, by a rip current despite these closures. Oahu On August 18, Aka struck the island of Oahu with 1-minute sustained winds of 70 mph. David K. Inouye International Airport also reported a wind gust of 85 mph, being the first time hurricane-force winds have ever been recorded on Oahu. Power lines were snapped and power outages were reported across the island, especially in Honolulu. Trees were also uprooted, which led to 2 deaths on the island. Rains were overwhelming and caused severe flash flooding in the low-lying areas of the island. Many homes were either destroyed by winds or flooded inside. Agricultural damage was especially devastating for the island, and damage estimates remain near half a billion US dollars. Molokai Although the storm’s track was not focused on Molokai, rough surf, squalls, and relatively heavy rain from the storms outer bands caused moderate damage across the island. Three boats were capsized off the western coast of the island, but no fatalities were reported. Category:Tropical storm Category:Pacific Hurricanes